


Ashamed

by DuncanByrne



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e06 The Naked Time, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time, Gay Sex, Interspecies Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuncanByrne/pseuds/DuncanByrne
Summary: Infected with the intoxicating Psi 2000 virus, Kirk and Spock confess powerful feelings for each other verbally...and physically as well. Based on the episode "The Naked Time."





	Ashamed

“Medical staff, man your stations. Sickbay, report. Transporter room, report. This an emergency situation, red alert. Repeat, this is an emergency situation,” boomed Kirk’s voice over the ship’s intercom. Kirk jabbed the microphone switch off and ran his shaky fingers through his hair.

The briefing room door swooshed open as a flushed Commander Spock hurried towards Kirk, his hand clutching his stomach. 

“Commander! Thank God you’re here. The situation is critical. Over half of the crew is infected with the Psi 2000 virus, the engines are failing, we’re spiralling out of orbit, we’re about to crash down onto the planet--most of my senior staff are relieved of duty!”

“Captain…”

Kirk frowned. 

“Commander, we don’t have time to waste here! I’m afraid I have to ask you for a status report immediately!” 

Spock collapsed into the swivel chair and looked up at the captain piteously. 

“My human mother...my Earth blood--it condemns me to be the slave of my emotions forever.”

Kirk leaned his palms on the table and leaned towards Spock’s face. 

“Commander, this is no time for philosophical musings. I just told you! The ship is in critical condition. If we don’t act now, every single person on this ship will die.” 

Spock’s chest heaved as he drew in deep, deep breaths, his eyes clouding. 

“My whole life, the entirety of my existence, I’ve always been confined to computers, operations, professionalism, functionality, logic--Jim, as a child, I couldn’t even have friends. They knew. They knew my mother was human and I was her crossbred son. Nobody wanted me.”

“Commander! Get a grip on yourself.”

“Jim, I don’t think anybody has ever loved me.” Kirk rolled his eyes and turned his back in frustration. 

“Nobody will ever be able to love you if you don’t help me save the ship immediately!” 

Spock faced Kirk as tears edged down his green-tinged cheeks. 

“Jim, when I feel friendship for you, I know it’s not just that. It’s something more. I know it is.”

Kirk turned to face Spock with a start. 

“And what exactly is so important that it needs to be discussed while our ship is falling out of orbit?”

“I just--”

“Come on, Spock!”

“I love you, Jim.” 

Kirk froze. Spock slowly reached his hand out to Jim’s and interlaced his fingertips through Jim’s shaking fingers. 

Beads of the slimy red virus crept from Spock’s palm to Kirk’s as the Vulcan stared down into Jim’s bright blue eyes. Kirk drew in his breath as the infection crawled in through his pores, swam through his bloodstream, relaxing his jangled nerves like Saurian brandy. He jerked his hand out of Spock’s to let it fall at his side, his limbs beginning to feel heavier than boulders and the swirling mess of emotions in his head urging him to act now, to do something to soothe the pain.

“Commander. What makes you think you have the liberty to address me by my first name?” he snapped.

“Jim,” Spock admonished. “This is besides the point. What use is there in pretending it bothers you when I call you Jim? It’s obvious this familiarity relaxes you when it comes from me. Or, not even relaxes. Excites you. I can see it in your eyes, the way they dilate. You do care, don’t you?”

Kirk paused with a doleful expression.

“Please, tell me,” Spock begged.

“You’ve always been my closest and my favorite--um--friend,” Kirk began. 

Spock raised an eyebrow. 

“Just friends?” the Vulcan asked glumly.  
“Oh no no, I don’t mean just that. Not at all. What I meant was that, you know…” 

Kirk stopped and frowned. 

“I’m afraid I don’t know. Why don’t you just let it out?” 

“Let it out? Should I really?” 

“As you would say, permission to speak freely.”

Kirk attempted a gesture with hands limp from the expanding disease. 

“I almost feel fake, a fraud. I’ve been with so many women, but I’ve never gotten to experience a man like that. I feel like I have no right to call myself bi, even though I know I am. I like women just fine, I’m friends with some of them, but I don’t ever imagine anything with them. The thought of being stuck with them for the rest of my life is so confining. It’s ignoring who I am. And as much as I try to talk myself into being straight every day because of how convenient it is and how acceptable it is, I can’t convince myself. I stare at you on the bridge, and then I try to look away, but when I look away, I start fantasizing about the things I could do to you. God, please don’t let this ruin our friendship.”

Jim hung his head, but Spock gently grasped his shoulders. 

“This won’t ruin anything: not a friendship, not anything. If I may ask, what are some of the fantasies you have about me?”

“I can’t. I don’t know...I guess I just don’t know how I feel about this.”

“How do you feel about this?”

Spock grabbed Jim and kissed him on the mouth, his lips latched. Spock clasped his captain underneath him, forcing his green tongue into Jim’s waiting mouth and sucking on his warm spit. Jim let his head rest on Spock’s arm around the top of his shoulder and closed his eyes. Spock gently lifted his lips and stared at Jim hungrily. As if he knew he was being stared at, Jim opened his eyes and met Spock’s gaze.

Spock traced his hand down Jim’s shoulder, along his arm, down to his waist, and traced between his legs teasingly, stroking his growing erection up and down, up and down, up and down over his thin uniform. With each outline, his cock perked up, sending bolts of warmth to his chest.

“Spock--” Jim groaned.

“Quiet. I will take care of things.” 

Jim felt his mind lose control of his body as he let Spock slip his shirt off his broad chest, unbuckle his boots from his large feet, tug off his pants from his sturdy legs, and coax the underwear off of his hard cock, the white fabric snagging on his needy upright organ, dragging on the light brown hairs around his cock; he watched while Spock yanked off his uniform, stepped out of his pants, and proudly pulled his thick, hard cock out of his pants.

Spock smirked down at his boy’s little penis.

“I can tell you want something from me.”

“Don’t leave me waiting!” moaned Jim. 

Spock obliged--shoving Jim onto his hands and knees on the floor with his muscular ass in the air and his cock dangling, preparing his own cock with three eager jerks. Jim panted and wiggled anxiously when Spock fingered his cock and slapped it against his boy’s backside teasingly. Jim wonders if Spock is serious about wanting to fuck him until he feels a length as thick as a python shove itself up his asshole. 

“Ah, ah, I had no idea you were this--ah!--thick, Spock!” he gasped as he clenched his subordinate’s length in his asshole. 

“You’ll find,” grunted Spock as he thrust his girth again and again into Jim, “that I am full of surprises,” he finished, shoving inside Jim especially ferociously.

Jim winced at the pain that was blending into pleasure, the stinging in his stretched asshole overpowered by the mounting tension in his hard cock, the warmth stretching to every limb and making his toes curl, the jolt after jolt after jolt spiking from his ass from Spock forcing his lust into Jim. Overwhelmed, he surrenders, playing along, willingly grinding himself onto the cock that is owning him, bouncing his ass onto the organ with his rear muscles tightening and releasing, the slick slap of skin slapping against skin filling his ears.

“That’s better,” muttered Spock, his hands clenching Jim’s thighs to whiteness. 

The red fever of the infection seized Jim’s self-control, his muscles tightening, the pleasure dashing from between his cheeks and between his legs and his flapping cock to his chest, his legs, his head, his everything--utterly conquered.

Jim spilled creamy cum on the floor while Spock continued to pump mercilessly. 

Suddenly, Kirk felt Spock slide out, a string of cum still streaming from Spock to Jim. 

“Oh, you’re not done yet, little boy.”

Spock sat Jim down on his plump ass and shoved his reddened cock into his exhausted sub’s mouth. 

“Tell me if this is pointy too,” demanded Spock. Jim sucked obediently at his cock, circling his eager lipis around Spock’s girth until Spock’s length began to twitch and spasm, his brow furrowing and his teeth bared, until he showers Jim’s face with sticky green Vulcan goo, cum dripping off his chin. 

“My God,” exclaims Kirk. “It sure is pointy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave feedback


End file.
